My Beloved Aniki
by narisa rei
Summary: Hubungan Yuuta dengan Fuji Shuusuke tidak baik beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Namun, apakah suatu kebetulan bisa membuat hubungan keduanya kembali seperti sedia kala..?


Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis n all related charaters aren't mine.. hukz..

Author's notes :

Well.. actually.. aku nggak bakal ngira bakal pernah ngepost fanfic ini setelah bertahun-tahun terbengkalai. Thanks atas review2 dan email2 yang selama ini udah men-support aku untuk ngelanjutin cerita/ ngepost cerita baru.. baik reviewer yang dulu2 maupun yang baru.. thank u all!! You all are the ones who keep me writing.. thanks for all your supports!! I really appreciate it!!

NB : dari judul fanfic ini, memang terlihat kalau inti ceritanya adalah ttg Fuji brothers. Tapi ada banyak tokoh yang muncul dalam cerita ini, terutama tokoh2 dari Seigaku, Fudoumine, dan St. Rudolph.

Oh ya.. Fuji Shuusuke akan lbh sering disebut dengan Fuji di cerita ini, sementara Fuji Yuuta disebut Yuuta.

Please enjoy and hope u like this story:)

* * *

Hari itu hari Minggu pagi. Langit cerah, matahari memancarkan sinar keemasannya, dan angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. 

"..Hari yang indah.." Fuji Shuusuke tersenyum sambil melihat keluar dari jendela. "sore jya.. ittekimasu, kaa-san (aku berangkat, ibu).." ia pamit kepada ibunya.

"Uhm!" ibunya mengangguk. "Itterasshai, Shuusuke.." balas ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Fuji pun berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Matte, Shuusuke! (tunggu sebentar, Shuusuke!)" tiba-tiba ibunya berkata lagi.

Fuji berbalik dan memandang ibunya dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Ano.. Kalau sempat, sebelum pulang nanti mampirlah ke tempat Yuuta dan ajaklah dia ke sini. Kaa-san akan memasak makanan labu kesukaannya. Tadi, kaa-san sudah meneleponnya, tapi mungkin saja ia tidak mau datang. Jadi…"

"Aku mengerti. Ii yo (baiklah..) nanti aku akan mampir ke tempat Yuuta," Fuji memotong pembicaraan ibunya sambil tetap tersenyum melihat ibunya yang agak khawatir. kapan sih Fuji nggak senyum?? ;;

"Arigatou.." kata ibunya dengan lega.

"Tidak masalah, Bu.."

* * *

Hari Minggu itu, para regular members Seigaku diajak oleh regular members Fudoumine untuk melakukan pertandingan persahabatan di salah satu sport centre. So, mereka akhirnya sepakat bertemu di sport centre itu jam 10 pagi. Yah.. sebenarnya dibilang "sepakat" juga nggak bisa sih.. soalnya Echizen Ryoma, ano "sugoi ichinen" (anak kelas 1 yng hebat itu) harus dipaksa-paksa dan diancam sebelum akhirnya berhasil membuatnya berkata "uissuu.." dengan malas-malasan dan bete. 

Dalam hal ini, Momo, Eiji, dan Inui-lah yang berperan besar. Momo dan Eiji dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa lelah terus-terusan memaksa Ryoma, lalu yang terakhir.. ancaman vegetable juice Inui-lah yang mampu membuat Ryoma… katakanlah.. berubah pikiran. ;;

Fuji tertawa kecil mengingat adegan pemaksaan Ryoma itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, sampailah Fuji di sport centre itu. Regular members Fudoumine sudah datang semua, sementara dari pihak Seigaku, yang sudah datang baru Tezuka dan Ooishi. Fuji tersenyum kepada mereka semua dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, semuanya.."

Lalu terdengarlah ucapan selamat pagi dengan berbagai nada dan panggilan. Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah Inui (yang membawa sebotol besar vegetable juice-nya), lalu Eiji (yang berteriak lantang, "Yo!! Semuanyaaa!!"), diikuti dengan Taka-san, Momo, dan Kaidou (dengan trademarknya, "Fushhuuu..").

Barulah ketika mereka semua selesai melakukan pemanasan dan siap untuk bertanding, Ryoma muncul dengan tampang kucel karena ngantuk. Ia melewati mereka semua sambil berkata dengan cuek, "Uiissuu.." lalu meletakkan tas dan mengambil raketnya. Melihat sikap santai dan seenak jidat Ryoma itu, Regular members Fudoumine, Momo, Eiji, dan Kaidou sudah memandangi Ryoma dengan tatapan sengit.

Momo menggerutu, "Anak ituuuuu!!! Baru datang jam segini tapi masih bisa bertingkah laku menyebalkan seperti itu!!"

"Echizen, lari keliling lapangan 20 kali!" Tezuka turun tangan karena melihat Ryoma sudah telat 30 menit.

"Eee?!?!" Ryoma berteriak kaget.

"Kalau kamu menolak.. hehe.. silakan minum "Special Platinum Power Remix Inui Juice versi percobaan" ini.." kata Inui dengan tampang mengerikan.

"Tidak akan!!" teriak Ryoma sambil mulai berlari.

"Ganbatte ochibiii!!" teriak Eiji.

"Rese.." gerutu Ryoma.

Mereka semua, kecuali Tezuka dan Kaidou tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

Akhirnya dimulailah pertandingan persahabatan itu. Mula-mula, Inui – Kaidou melawan doubles 2 Fudoumine, yang dimenangkan oleh Inui – Kaidou. Pertandingan terus berlanjut dengan regular members lainnya sampai waktunya makan siang… 

Sementara itu, di bagian lain sport centre, regular members St. Rudolph Gakuen sedang berlatih.

"Semuanya, ayo berkumpul! Sebentar lagi, kita pergi makan siang. Latihannya dilanjutkan nanti.." kata Mizuki.

"Baik, Mizuki-san!" balas anggota lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pergi ke food court dan memesan makanan masing-masing. Ketika mereka sedang menunggu makanan sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai tenis, mereka melihat regular members dari Fudoumine masuk ke Food Court itu sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hei!! Itu kan regular members Fudoumine.." kata Atsushi.

"Hmm.. rupanya mereka pergi ke Sport Centre ini juga. Oh? Seigaku juga?!" lanjut Mizuki ketika melihat Momo, Ryoma, Taka, Inui, dan Kaidou satu persatu memasuki Food Court itu juga.

Yuuta yang mendengar kata "Seigaku" disebut-sebut, langsung bereaksi. Ia yang tadinya sedang meneguk air minumnya dengan tenang, bahkan ketika Atsushi menyebut kata "Fudoumine", hampir tersedak minumannya ketika mendengar kata "Seigaku". Regular members St. Rudolph sempat menengok ke arah Yuuta yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Tapi.. sepertinya aniki-mu tidak ada, Yuuta.." kata Mizuki lagi.

Yuuta diam saja, tetapi di wajahnya terlukis perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata,

"Heh?! Ano "Dunk Smash yarou (Dunk Smash Brat)" ada juga! Si "Mamushi" itu juga ada! Oi!! Kalian semua!! Latihan juga, dane?! Atau sparring? Ide yang bagus, dane!!" teriak Yanagizawa kepada Momo yang sedang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

Karena teriakan itu, hampir setengah food court melihat ke arah Yanagizawa.

Sementara Momo yang agak jengkel mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, balas berteriak,

"Ah!! Berisik aja, dasar "dane-dane yarou"!!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua beradu mulut di tengah food court. Inui, Taka-san, dan beberapa anggota regular member Fudoumine sibuk menenangkan Momo, sementara Kaidou dan Ryoma memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan keributan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang familiar,

"Momoshiro!! Sebelum mulai latihan nanti, lari keliling lapangan 20 kali!!" tentu saja itu suara Tezuka yang baru masuk ke food court bersama dengan Ooishi, Eiji, dan Fuji (yang ketika masuk sempat terlihat agak kaget dengan kehadiran Yuuta, dan tersenyum kecil ke arah adiknya itu. Yuuta yang melihat hal itu memalingkan muka karena salah tingkah).

Momo yang tadinya masih berantem sama Yanagizawa walaupun sudah dilerai banyak orang, seketika membeku di tempat ketika mendengar suara Tezuka, dan sekarang malah berjalan ke arah Tezuka sambil mengeluh.

"Hee…?!?! Jangan begitulah, buchou.. ayolaaahhh.. tidak usah lari ya?? Ya?? Aku janji nggak akan berisik lagi.." kata Momo sambil memohon-mohon.

"Kalau kamu mencoba menawar hukumanmu lagi, hukumanmu akan kutambah.." kata Tezuka dengan kejamnya. Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Momo terpaksa diam sambil menoleh cemberut ke arah Yanagizawa.

Dengan hadirnya semua regular member dari St. Rudolph, Fudoumine, dan Seigaku, food court itu menjadi tambah riuh. Suara mereka ngobrol, berantem, beradu mulut, bahkan sampai suara fangirls membuat siang itu semakin rusuh.

* * *

Sekitar satu jam setelah itu, sebagian besar dari mereka sudah selesai makan, namun masih mengobrol dengan berisiknya. Fuji, yang daritadi belum sempat bicara dengan Yuuta karena tempat duduk mereka jauh letaknya, berdiri dan menghampiri Yuuta. 

"Yuuta, bisa kita bicara sebentar di luar?"

Yuuta yang tadinya tidak menyadari kalau Fuji ada di belakangnya, menoleh, dan mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan mengikuti Fuji keluar.

Di taman sebelah food court..

Hari masih tetap cerah seperti tadi pagi. Angin sepoi-sepoi menambah sejuk suasana. Di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, Fuji Shuusuke dan Fuji Yuuta berdiri. Angi yang berhembus meniup rambut Fuji sehingga berkibar-kibar agak menutupi wajahnya. Setelah angin tidak berhembus kencang, Fuji berkata untuk memecahkan kesunyian antara mereka berdua,

"Kelihatannya kamu baik-baik saja, Yuuta.."

"Kamu juga.." kata Yuuta dengan kikuk.

"Mizuki mengajarkan hal baru lagi padamu?" tanya Fuji.

"Ya.. sedikit.."

"Baguslah.. aku ingin melihatnya.." kata Fuji sambil tersenyum.

Yuuta diam saja, tetapi pandangan matanya mengarah pada sang aniki. Fuji tetaplah kakaknya yang dulu, yang selalu sabar dan baik hati. Sebenarnya, Yuuta ingin sekali kembali ke masa kecilnya, ketika Fuji selalu ada untuknya; mengobrol, bermain tenis, dan bercanda bersama. Tetapi entah kenapa, ia merasa semua itu sudah tidak bisa lagi kembali. Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya mustahil. Seketika, Yuuta sadar kalau sebenarnya ia amat menyayangi dan membutuhkan Fuji, tetapi karena gengsi, hal itu disembunyikannya. Jauh.. di hatinya yang paling dalam..

"Jadi, kamu mau ikut pulang hari ini, Yuuta?" pertanyaan Fuji membuat Yuuta tersentak dari lamunannya.

"E.. Eh.. Apa??" Yuuta tergagap sebab ia tidak begitu mendengar pertanyaan tadi, karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tadi aku bertanya, apa kamu mau ikut pulang hari ini? Besok hari libur kan.. Kaa-san sangat mengharapkannya, ia berencana memasak makanan favoritmu untuk nanti malam.."

"Kare labu?!" tanpa sadar, Yuuta bereaksi otomatis ketika mendengar makanan kesukaannya disebut.

Fuji tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Yuuta merasa malu akan tindakannya yang seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkannya.

"Uhh.. liat saja nanti.." jawab Yuuta singkat, berusaha menghapus rasa malunya.

"Pulang ke rumah saja sekalian hari ini, Yuuta. Besok baru kembali ke asrama.." kata Fuji lagi.

"Eh?! Tapi aku tidak bawa apa-apa selain baju ganti setelah main tenis hari ini.." jawab Yuuta lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu bisa pakai bajuku.."

"Um.. baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti aku bilang pada Mizuki-san.."

* * *

Setelah selesai makan dan ngobrol-ngobrol, para regular member dari ketiga sekolah itu kembali ke tempat latihan masing-masing. Seigaku bersama Fudoumine dan St. Rudolph di bagian lain. Semuanya siap untuk kembali latihan dan melanjutkan pertandingan persahabatan (plus Momo yang harus menjalani hukumannya juga). 

Waktu terus berjalan. Akhirnya penunjuk waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.30. Yuuta baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya. Ia mengatakan pada Mizuki kalau ia permisi ke kamar mandi dan ruang ganti.

Sekitar 10-15 menit kemudian, Yuuta sudah selesai dan pergi ke luar. Ketika akan menuju tempat latihannya, ia dihadang oleh sekelompok murid sekolah lain yang berbadan besar dan kekar.

"Hei lihat!! Ada murid St. Rudolph!" kata salah satu berandal itu.

"Habis latihan ya?!" tanya satu orang lainnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalian ada perlu apa?" tanya Yuuta dengan nada dingin.

"Masih berani tanya, lagi.. kalian mempermalukan sekolah kamu dalam sparring antar sekolah kemarin, tahu!!" jawab orang kedua tadi dengan beringas.

"Kalian kalah ya salah kalian sendiri yang tidak punya kemampuan. Hanya mengandalkan otot besar saja, mana bisa menang?! Sekarang minggir! Aku mau lewat!" jawab Yuuta.

"Kurang ajar! Udah kecil, cari mati lagi!!"

Pemuda beringas itu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Yuuta, namun Yuuta cepat mengelak dan pukulan itu mengenai seorang teman si beringas tadi. Hal tersebut membuat pemuda tadi bertambah berang. Ia dan teman-temannya menyerang Yuuta, namun karena Yuuta cukup lihai, ia berhasil mengelak dari setiap pukulan. Namun, ketika ia sedang mengelak dari suatu pukulan, tiba-tiba pipinya ditinju dari samping sehingga ia jatuh tersungkur dan ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Melihat itu, dua orang berandalan segera memegang lengan Yuuta dan menariknya berdiri.

"Hahaha.. Dasar anak kecil! Kau kira kau hebat, hah?!" kata si berandal tadi. "Sekarang rasakanlah akibatnya!!"

Orang itu mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap menempeleng Yuuta. Namun, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Tangannya ditahan dengan kuat oleh seseorang.

"Nggak.. nggak mungkin.." kata seseorang dari gerombolan itu.

"Fu.. Fuji Shuusuke, ano Seigaku no tensai!!"

"APA?!" kata orang yang tangannya ditahan oleh Fuji, sambil menengok ke belakang.

Ketika ia menengok ke belakang itu, ia melihat Fuji dengan kedua mata birunya terbuka dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyeramkan. Pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya dan Fuji pun melepas pegangannya.

"Lepaskan adikku.." kata Fuji dengan pelan, namun tegas.

"A..adik?!" kata salah seorang yang memegang lengan Yuuta.

"Si kecil ini adiknya?!" walaupun tidak percaya, namun mereka tetap saja melepaskan lengan Yuuta, kemudian lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak-teriak, "Gomenasai!! Gomenasai!!".

Yuuta mengelap darah yang mengalir di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Yuuta, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Fuji dengan cemas sambil berjalan mendekati Yuuta.

"Iya.."

Fuji menawarkan saputangannya pada Yuuta. Yuuta mengambilnya, lalu menekan bagian bibirnya yang berdarah dengan saputangan itu.

"Kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanya Yuuta melihat Fuji yang sudah berganti pakaian.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi. Saat ini sedang pertandingan terakhir. Kamu sendiri?" Fuji bertanya balik.

"Ya, sebentar lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa kan menungguku sebentar?"

"Uhm.."

* * *

Akhirnya Yuuta memisahkan diri dari rombongan St. Rudolph dan mengikuti Fuji ke tempat pertandingan Serigaku dan Fudoumine. Hampir semua orang menyapa Yuuta, yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan agak kikuk. Seperti kata Fuji, saat itu sedang berlangsung pertandingan terakhir antara Ryoma dengan Ibu Shinji dan sekarang skornya 3-1 untuk Ryoma. Yuuta duduk di sebelah Fuji dan menonton pertandingan itu. 

'_Hhh.. ano teme! Yang mengalahkanku dengan Drive B atau apalah itu namanya..' _pikir Yuuta ketika melihat Ryoma.

Ooishi menarik-narik lengan baju kaos Eiji yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa sih, Ooishi?! Kamu ngefans sama bajuku??" kata Eiji.

Ooishi menjitak pelan kepala Eiji dengan sebel, tapi tetap nyengir. "Baka! Dari mana datangnya pikiran itu.. Aku cuma mau bilang.. Liat deh.." kata Ooishi sambil menunjuk Fuji dan Yuuta. "Kayaknya karena itu Fuji terlihat gembira daritadi.."

"Ya.. tentu saja.. Fuji kan sayang sekali sama Yuuta.." sahut Eiji sambil tersenyum melihat dua bersaudara itu.

Yuuta tidak bisa menonton pertandingan itu dengan tenang. Ia melirik Fuji, namun ternyata aniki-nya itus edang asyik mengikuti pertandingan sambil mengomentarinya sekali-sekali dengan orang yang jurusnya "Dunk Smash", nggak pedulilah siapa namanya.

Yuuta mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Fuji menolongnya. Sesungguhnya, hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi. Ingatan Yuuta kembali ke masa kecilnya ketika Fuji menghadang anak-anak yang hendak memukulinya. Akhirnya, karena melindungi Yuuta, Fuji pun ikut dipukuli sampai lecet-lecet. Setelah mereka bebas dari gangguan anak-anak itu, Fuji menggandeng tangan Yuuta dan mereka mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah. Namun, di tengah jalan, ketika Yuuta melihat lecet-lecet di tubuh Fuji, ia berhenti berjalan dan menangis. Fuji sempat bengong dan heran melihatnya, namun ia segera menawarkan saputangannya kepada Yuuta yang masih menangis dan menepuk kepala Yuuta dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Yuuta baru tersadar. Ia pun memandang saputangan Fuji yang masih dipegangnya daritadi. Sejak kecil, Fuji selalu begitu. Selalu menjadi seorang kakak yang baik dan melindunginya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, hal itu terulang kembali.

Pertandingan Ryoma vs Ibu Shinji berakhir dengan kemenangan Ryoma dengan skor 6-4.

"Mada-mada dane.." kata Ryoma pada Shinji.

"Cih.. Selamat ya.. Bagus deh, kamu tidak terluka seperti dulu lagi.." balas Shinji dengan nada agak sebal.

"betsuni..(who cares?)" jawab Ryoma acuh tak acuh.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka semua pun berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Fuji dan Yuuta tidak banyak bicara. Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.35. 

"Tadaima.." seru Fuji.

"Tadaima.." seru Yuuta dengan perasaan yang agak ganjil karena sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Okaerinasai!!" balas ibu mereka.

"Yuuta, kamu jadi datang!" kata ibu mereka ketika sadar bahwa Yuuta juga ada.

"Oh Yuuta! Kamu pulang.. apa kabar?" sapa kakak perempuan mereka, Yumiko, sambil memeluk Yuuta.

"Ne..neechan.. aku nggak bisa napas.." kata Yuuta.

"Tadi kami bertemu di sport centre, Bu.." Fuji menjelaskan.

"Oh? Nggak heran, para petenis pro.." sahut Yumiko.

Fuji tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Yuuta.. Hari ini kamu tidur di sini? Baru saja ayah menelepon kalau ada tamunya yang mau menginap di sini. Kamu tidur di kamar Shuusuke aja ya.. nggak pa-pa kan??" kata kakak perempuan mereka lagi.

Malam harinya, di kamar Fuji, kakak-beradik itu sempat ngobrol sebentar dengan topik yang tidak jauh-jauh dari tenis. Dan akhirnya mereka sudah bersiap untuk tidur..

"Oyasumi, Yuuta.." kata Fuji.

"Oyasumi.." sahut Yuuta.

Hening sejenak.

"Aniki.." panggil Yuuta.

"Ya?" Fuji agak kaget juga denger Yuuta mau memanggilnya dengan "aniki".

"Aku.. belum berterimakasih.." kata Yuuta lagi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi siang, kau sudah menolongku.."

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu kan bukan suatu hal yang besar, Yuuta.. tidurlah.."

"Uhm.. sankyuu, Aniki.. oyasumi.."

Sebelum benar-benar tidur, Yuuta sempat berpikir.. Betapa bodohnya ia yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu berusaha menjauhkan diri dari keluarganya, terutama dari Fuji. Ia bahkan merasa tidak nyaman kalau selalu disebut-sebut "Fuji no otouto" (adik Fuji), padahal seharusnya ia merasa bangga dan justru belajar dari kakaknya itu agar bisa menjadi sama hebatnya. Ia juga kembali berpikir, mengapa selama ini ia buta akan kasih sayang Fuji.. lupa akan semua yang pernah dilakukan Fuji untuknya, dan lupa akan semua pengalaman mereka bersama ketika masih kecil dulu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun belakangan itu, Yuuta merasa sungguh-sungguh "pulang ke rumah" dan merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya, terutama berada di dekat Fuji. Mulai besok, Yuuta bertekad untuk mengubah sikapnya dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Fuji, walaupun mungkin tidak mudah karena ia orang yang kikuk. Tapi.. paling tidak ia mau mencoba..

'_Maaf atas sikapku yang buruk selama ini.. dan sankyuu.. my beloved aniki..'_ pikir Yuuta sebelum benar-benar terlelap dengan sebentuk senyum di bibirnya..

* * *

Thanks for reading!! And please leave a comment.. :) 


End file.
